


Carnival of Love

by orphan_account



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Blushing, Childhood Sweethearts, Cisgender Female Reader, First Date, Fluff and Humor, Innocence, Puppy Love, Reader-Insert, Takes place in "Lifelong Love" universe, carnivals, reader is a teacup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 11:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13247397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cuphead decides to take you to the carnival for your first date! It's sure to be a swell time.Cuphead x ReaderThis story takes place in the "Lifelong Love" universe. You don't need to read it to understand this, but that's why the reader is a teacup.I hope you enjoy! :)





	Carnival of Love

**Author's Note:**

> "Carnival of Love" is _also_ a commission for the lovely pinkgoldpeach!  <3
> 
> If anyone reading this would like to commission me, you can contact me either here or on [tumblr](http://titaniumovaries.tumblr.com)! :)
> 
> The lovely cover art is by [Siggie740](http://siggie740.deviantart.com) on DeviantArt! Be sure to check out their work! :)
> 
> Without further ado, I hope you all enjoy this story! :)

                                    

You looked at yourself in the mirror, trying to fight down the ecstatic grin that threatened to light up your face like a firework.

 _I can't believe this is really happening!_ You almost pinched yourself, but if this were a dream, you didn't want to wake up.

As your hands smoothed down your pastel pink skirt, your thoughts flew to Cuphead. You could still hear his voice, which was uncharacteristically shaky when he walked you home earlier.

While the two of you spoke with the usual good cheer, you could sense that was down with a mild case of the heebie-jeebies. His jitters seemed to grow as you neared your house, so you gave him a friendly smile to try and calm him down. "Is there something on your mind, Cuphead?"

"Oh! Um, well...yes, actually!" He straightened his posture to look more confident, and his eyes shone with determination. "I was wondering if you have any plans this weekend!"

"No. Why?"

"Well..." His eyes flickered away from you to the road, and his cheeks were a deep red. "I was wondering...if you would...like to go to the carnival with me?"

You gasped and searched his face for pretense. Having known Cuphead your whole life, you could recognize shifts in his demeanor with surefire accuracy. Normally, he would hold eye contact; now, his eyes flickered all over the street. Normally, he was playful when speaking with girls. Now, he looked at you with a smile, but you saw a nervous glint in his eyes, as though an answer of "no" would crush him.

Not that "no" was even a _remote_ possibility. With the way the tea in your head was heating up, there was only _one_ answer that would bubble forth from your lips.

" _Yes!_ I would love to!"

Cuphead blinked in surprise before lighting up in a pleased grin. "Oh, gosh, that's...that's _great_!" Although he tried to look cool, his blush betrayed his excitement. Judging from the heat you felt on your face, the painted roses on your cheeks were probably in full bloom.

You had looked down nervously, unable to hide your shy smile. "I can't wait, Cuphead."

"Really?" If Cuphead glowed any more, he could outshine the sun.

"Yes, really!" You laughed.

With that, he grinned and dashed down the your front steps to reach the sidewalk. Overcome by excitement, he jumped up and down and shouted, " _Woo-hoo!_ I got a date with my doll!"

" _Your_ doll?!" You asked, but he laughed, winked, and ran down the street. Normally you might chastise him, but you understood his behavior, since you wanted to run and dance for joy, too.

Hours later, you were wearing your favorite dress, with short and puffy white sleeves spotted with with pink flowers. Below your waist blossomed a pale pink skirt with delicate ruffles. You'd spent your whole preparation time grinning and giggling, high on the excitement of what was to come. Finally, Cuphead asked you out on a date!

The memory brought a dreamy smile to your face, which drooped into a shocked gasp when the door bell rang.

Your heart nearly stopped.

_He's here!_

The staircase thumped from your heavy footsteps, and your father turned in surprise to see you thundering down. His hand was reaching for the doorknob.

"I've got it!" You cried, jumping down on the floor. "I'll be back in a few hours!"

"Now wait a minute, young lady!"

Yet you had already whipped open the door and danced outside. Before your father could finish his sentence, you shut the door and bumped into Cuphead.

In your attempts to escape your father, you'd nearly fallen into your friend: your chests touched, and the two of you jumped back simultaneously, giving one another space while looking at the ground with reddened faces.

Cuphead cleared his throat. "Well, I've gotta say, I can't blame you for _falling_ for me!"

"That is so cheesy!" You gave him a friendly push, and he burst out laughing.

"Come on, let's go!" Cuphead ran down the street, looking over his shoulder at you.

While your heart felt disappointed at not being able to hold his hand, his grinning face was enough to life your spirits. You picked up your skirts and ran after him, laughing all the way to the carnival.

* * *

 The delicious smell of popcorn welcomed you to Isle II. You were so giddy that you twirled around, your skirts flowing in a graceful arc.

"Whoa there!" Cuphead joked. "Are you gonna fall over me again?"

You laughed and gently pushed him. "You _wish!"_

"The only thing I wish for is some cotton candy," he mused. "You in?"

"Of course!" The two of you ran over to find some sweet, sugary softness to share. On the way, you noticed a strange, colorful man whose arms were full of empty balloon pouches.

"Come one, come all!" He waved Cuphead over, and the two of you shrugged before deciding to give him a chance. "Aah, yes, nothing I love more than a happy couple! No, no, no--don't shoosh me! I can _tea_ what's _cup_ here, kiddos! The two of you are on your first date, judging from those rosy cheeks. Am I right?"

Cuphead looked affronted. He opened his mouth to shoot off some sassy retort, but the colorful balloon man laughed it off. "Ya see? Ol' Beppi's still got it. Now, you know what every date needs?"

 _"Alone time?"_ Cuphead's suggested, his tone dripping with sarcasm.

"Why, a balloon animal, of course!" Beppi jumped in joy.

Before you could say a work, Beppi began blowing a long red balloon, which he twisted with impressive speed. Soon you felt people brushing up against you as a crowd popped up around the talented clown.

A person bumped Cuphead away from you, so his hand jutted for you. You gasped and blushed as Cuphead gently maneuvered his way back to your side until your shoulders touched. You were so overwhelmed that you could barely appreciate Beppi's balloon-making.

_Cuphead. Is. Holding. My. Hand!_

"All done!" Beppi announced, holding out a red balloon dog, which barked and ran mid-air. The crowd gasped, and you saw Cuphead's eyes sparkle.

The balloon dog ran towards you, but a chubby little hand darted out to reach for it. To your side jumped a little girl, who looked at the balloon like it was the last slice of pizza at a party.

Your hand gripped Cuphead's tighter, and you imagined that, if you carried the dog around with you, that would be one less hand you could touch Cuphead with. It inspired you to hand the dog to the little girl, who lit up like a candle.

"For me?" She gasped.

"Of course! You can have it," you told her. The crowd _awed_ at your sweet gesture, and Beppi pantomimed happy tears.

"What a sweet couple!" He cried out. "These two are on their first date! Let's wish them well!"

"Oooookay, that's enough!" Cuphead turned and darted past the crowd, and your legs rushed after him. The crowd of people turned to follow you, and Cuphead frantically searched for a place to hide.

His speedy legs dashed forwards so quickly that you could barely make out where you were going. You saw a giant, scary-looking house towering over you, as well as ominous organ music.

Then, there was darkness.

You swallowed hard as the two of you glided through the dark. Eerie green eyes glowed out from the shadows, and a maniacal voice boomed in your ears.

Unable to fight an enemy you couldn't see, you fought back with your best move: blind punches towards the source of the noise.

There was nothing behind you, and you breathed heavily as you looked around the darkness.

Cuphead squeezed your hand, and you calmed down at the safe feeling of being with him.

"It's okay, doll," he soothed you. "I'm here. I'm not going to leave you."

While he couldn't see your smile, he probably could hear it in your voice. "Neither will I, Cuphead." You squeezed his hand back. "I'm guessing this the haunted house, right?"

"Yes, but we shouldn't worry about it. It's all fake!"

Just as he said that, an ethereal moan echoed throughout your ears.

" _OoOoOoOoHhh_ ~ I'm coming for you, Cuphead!"

Pale light illuminated the darkness as a floating creature loomed dangerously close to you.

Its face twisted into a menacing grin stuffed with jagged teeth. With such a fearsome creature so close to you, you lashed out to punch him. Your fist went right through him, and he released a menacing laugh. Three more ghosts emerged from the shadows, joining in on his laughter until the quartet of cackles peppered goosebumps along your skin.

"Oh no!" You gasped. "What will we do?"

Cuphead growled. "How dare you jerks scare my girl like that!"

In a flurry of motion, Cuphead leapt on mid-air and twirled over the ghosts, who disappeared with shocked gasps. You stood to the side, taking in his graceful movements from the quickly-fading light of the ghosts.

"Those were some ghosts from the mausoleum, playing a trick on me," Cuphead explained. Your hands drifted through the darkness before finally finding each other.

"Thanks so much, Cuphead! That was really brave."

"Aww, shucks!" The smile in his voice was so sweet that you reached for his face in the darkness.Â 

"I guess you just bring out the best in me, doll," he murmured.

You leaned forward an inch; evidentally, Cuphead had the same idea, because you didn't have to lean much more before you fell into his soft kiss.

Cuphead's breath hitched when you two parted after several sweet, tender moments.

"Let's get out of here, doll," he whispered.

You giggled and gripped his hand tighter, ready to face any of the so-called horrors ahead.

The two of you could face anything together...

... _especially_ when you shared the goal of kissing under the sunlight.


End file.
